You Are My Everything
by NHFicsOnly
Summary: Naley are on process of divorcing because of whole Carrie situation hits them on the rocks, so Haley found a great guy who turned out to be Jake, and they start to date that didn't go too well with Nathan..Naley/Jaley


**I want to make sure that you guys know before you read this. Yes I am die hard Naley fan, and I always will be. But I made this story to express how I wish that Mark would have gone with his storyline.**

**I dont want Naley to be spilt up or divorced because I love them too much to see them being apart, but the thing is I am also tired of whole Carrie's situation with Naley, especially with Nathan. Nathan seems to let her get away with it. Is that obvious that every time Carrie comments, it's always to hurt Haley's feelings such as skinny dipping, being drunk, and flirting with him, and Nathan didn't do anything. I know that he's oblivious, but come on, be serious..no husbands in this entire world with right minds would let someone like her speak or treat them like that especially behind their wives' back. So I am very pissed about how Nathan has handled this situation, and it always ends up hurting Haley more and more when she finds out the truth. **

**Anyways, I am making a possibility of short story of Jaley (Jake and Haley) because they are also my another shipper, and Jake is too great to be wasted because he's so great guy and a very decent person, and any girls who goes out with him would be considered as the luckiest gal ever on the planet.**

**Enjoy my story, and dont forget to review it!!**

At Naley's old apartment, Haley was laying in bed, thinking about everything since she hired Carrie, and the thoughts of her working for her family must have damaged everything for her relationship with her husband hurts her so badly. She couldn't believe that her husband kept too many secrets from her, considering of their history with trust and honesty. Every time she thought about every single secret Carrie hinted her every time they had conversation every mornings for breakfast, and the sickening smile plastered on her face made her pissed off. She didn't understand why would her husband make a fool out of herself.

_Haley arrived home from her work with Mia, exhausted and worn out, and she was looking forward to take a long sweet nap before starting her dinner with her family. She walked in the living room, looking around to see if Nathan or Jamie was there, but nobody was there. She shouted out their names in hopes to hear their voices, but nobody replied to her. She was confused, and kept wandering around searching for them, and when she finally walked outside of her backyard. What she saw was definitely not a good image that would always imprinted in her mind for rest of her life. _

_There it was Jamie playing with basketball in the pool by himself, and Nathan was looking at Carrie laughing at whatever she joked about something, and yes she was laughing along with him. Obviously it seemed like she was flirting with him because her eyes were staring at his handsome face, and he seemed to let her do whatever she wants as if she was the part of the family._

_Haley could feel the tears coming out of her eyes, her heart clutched with so much pain as she kept watching them laughing like they were flirting with each other, and she bit her bottom lip tightly in hopes that she wouldn't burst out in tears or scream to make a fool out of herself. But her heart kept aching too much for her own sake and her insanity that she shouldn't keep pretending that she was cool with their interaction everyday behind her back. She couldn't take it anymore and finally said that she never expect herself to do that._

_"What are you doing here?!" Haley shouted with venom in her eyes that she couldn't bear the pain in her heart over and over, and she had to end this once and for all. Nathan turned around to hear her voice, and was taken back by her being there because he didn't hear her walking in._

_"Hales! You are home! I am here to do my thearpy session to improve my walking skills, and Carrie and Jamie wanted to join us for the fun.." he smiled greatly at her glad to know that she was home, but Haley didn't let him get to her._

_"Really? Is that what you call this "fun" because believe me or not, I dont think that this is "fun" to you..Jamie!" Haley said with full of anger and before she started to say her thoughts but realized that Jamie was there, so she didn't want to make a scene in front of him.._

_Jamie looked up and smiled lovingly at his mom, "Yes Momma," Haley smiled at him calling her cute name, every time he called her that name it always warms her heart up and puts a great smile on her face almost forget everything else around her.._

_"I think it's time for you to have a supper time, I left some snacks on the table for you to eat, and before you go, get yourself dressed and then you can have supper, okay hun??" Jamie nodded and got out of the pool, and ran to hug his mother first to welcome her home, and kissed her cheek as Haley did the same thing, and ran inside the house. Haley turned around from Jamie's retreating figure to Nathan and Carrie which they already got out of pool as they grabbed their towels to wipe off their wetness._

_Haley glared at them, and continued with her comment, "Carrie, do you really realize that this is unprofessional of you to play the house with my husband and my son?"_

_Nathan gasped, not expecting her comment, "Haley! Why would you say that? She wanted to have fun because Jamie was here with us, and she was here to keep an eye on him..so nothing was going on, just for fun.."_

_Haley shook her head at her husband's obliviousness, and chuckled at how he would defend that woman who was obviously showing her skin with not much of cloth on, and she was smiling at her husband like he was her boyfriend, and she was obviously flirting with him in the pool so how could he not see it! Haley thought to herself.._

_"Are you really blind or dumb or even both to think that Carrie is here to keep an "eye" on Jamie, Haley showed her fingers to show quotation marks, and continued.."and if that was the case, then why were you both flirting, hmm? Is that part of your job??" she turned to look Carrie in the eyes as she put her hands on her hips.._

_Carrie finally talked after looking at their interaction with pleasure, "Nathan is right..I needed to cool off from hot so I thought to join with them..I am surprised that it was bothering you because I thought you was okay with me swimming in your pool??"_

_Haley was confused and puzzled at what Carrie's word meant by that, "What are you talking about? Wait are you saying that you have been playing in our pool since you got here, and I didn't know about it?!"_

_Carrie nodded with a smirk, "yeah, Nathan told me that it was okay for me to swim in the pool..he told me that it would be fine as long as I am not working for you guys, so I swim almost every nights..you know.."_

_Haley was shocked as her heart cracked a little bit more than she already felt with so much pain to hear that her own employee was doing something that she was not supposed to do that, and with her own husband's permission!! She couldn't believe that with her own ears!_

_Carrie continued saying, "Dont worry, I was swimming by myself and it was late night time so you guys were sleeping anyways.." Haley was puzzled at what Carrie said, and turned to Nathan, "Wait if she said that she was swimming in the pool every nights when we were sleeping, how did you know that she was swimming in the pool in the first place that you granted her with your permission to let her whatever she wanted with our stuff?"_

_Nathan gulped heavy lump in his throat realizing that this is not going to be pretty if she knew what her husband found out that night when he walked out on the porch and caught something that he didn't expect to see, but he couldn't lie to his wife because if he kept lying to her then she would have other way to find out the truth and it would not look good on him if she knew that he didn't tell her but someone like Carrie would slip what she was doing.._

_"Umm..remember that night when you was afraid of clowns that I had to check everywhere in our bedroom.." She nodded as he continued.."that's how I found her swimming in the pool when I walked outside on the porch.."_

_Haley asked next question, "If you saw her there, why didn't you tell me that she was there? Why didn't you tell me that I dont deserve to know?" Nathan knew that her question would be this one because he expected her to ask that, and he had to tell her truth, "Well..she was swimming with..." he cleared his throat to show how uncomfortable he was to answer that question, "...with no clothes.."_

_Haley widened her eyes, and was taken back at his comment and her mouth literally opened wide, and she couldn't believe what she was hearing, "wait...what? you was checking her body out because she wasn't wearing anything on?! And that's obviously not professional because no employers would accept that kind of behavior, and you knew that she was swimming totally naked, and yet you let her working for us, especially our son!! I cant believe that you would let her do that because it's our son at the stake!! And did I hear it correctly that Carrie said that you let her do whatever she wanted because she wasn't working for us at late night, is that right?"_

_Nathan defended himself, "Hales, when I first found out about it, I was shocked, and no I wasn't checking her out! I did confront her at the Tric, and she apologized to me and she was embarrassed that she was swimming not by herself. She thought that she was swimming by herself. So I told her that she made a mistake so she shouldn't do that again for the second time. That's what I told her."_

_Haley chuckled as she shook her head disappointedly, "Carrie knew that it was inapporiate to swim at someone else's pool totally naked, and dont tell me that you didn't know that and thought it was just innocent playful!" _

_She turned and glared at Carrie, "You are unbelieveable! I cant believe that you would do that especially that it's our son's home, and what if he wakes up early unexpectedly and walks to see something from his window, and if he sees you in this kind of behavior, do you think that it would be good for 4 years old boy seeing 21 years old naked woman swimming in another person's pool? What would you tell him, hmm? And not to mention, he would think that his parents let anybody do whatever they want to use our stuff, and that is something I dont want my son to think or being mistreated! You know what? I have enough with this! At first I thought keeping you to work for us might be good for my son, and for us because my son adores you, and he likes to play with you, and that's the main reason why I kept you around, but from what I saw this from afar, I dont think what you did was professional, and that's something I dont want my son to be raised with bad message. So you are fired, Carrie. You better go and get dressed as soon as fast and get out of our home right now!"_

_Carrie was shocked at her comment, and didn't expect to see her standing up that soon, and of course, she wasn't pleased to know that her plans backfired, and she couldn't stand to walk away to let Haley have her own happiness, and not hers so she had to do everything to destory that happiness, so if she was to walk out of her job, at least she would walk away knowing that she lets Haley to know that her husband was responsible for everything that happened here since she started working for them._

_"Well..since we are on the topic of me not being mature one in this situation, there's something you should know about this..I mean __**everything**__.." Carrie said with a evily smirk knowing that her next statement would totally kill her marriage to the grounds, and she would be very satisfied with it that she wasn't the only one who got to be burned by her.._

_After hearing her almost-scary comment, Haley started to worry instantly as her guts were screaming out to her that it was something not so so good, and by the end of the day, her life would never be the same because she would be the only one who got hurt by something she didn't know, and that scared the hell out of her.."What are you talking about, Miss. PyscHO Nanny?" she glady insulted her to let her know how she really felt about her..._

_Carrie chuckled and glanced at Nathan's nervousness, and his eyes could tell that he was really scared of what she was going to tell, and by her look, Nathan instantly knew that she would do something to hurt Haley badly, and there's nothing he could do about it because Haley was right there in front of them, and if he had done something to stop it, it would make him look so suspicious in Haley's eyes..._

_"Let's see..how about we go back to the beginning of the week when I started to work for you, hmm? Does it sound good?" Haley rolled her eyes, not interested in her story, and she was desperately enough to get rid of her because seeing her in this tiny amount of bikini next to her half naked husband is not doing her any good, and she wanted to get rid of that image forever,, "How about you get dressed and leave, and dont come back here ever again! I would apperciate it if you would do something so honorable for me because so far you have been working for us, you did nothing but a huge disaster to our family, so please leave now!" as she tried to control her temper before she blew the fuse.._

_Carrie ignored her comment, and continued with her information, "Did you know that your husband went to see his father at the prison or am I the only one who knew about it since?" as she smirked at her shocked face expression and her wided mouth, Haley looked from Carrie to Nathan instantly, and glared at him daring him to tell her that Carrie was lying through her teeth, but Nathan's silence showed otherwise and his eyes were filled with guilt. _

_"Oh!..so it was true that you was visiting your murderous ass of a father who killed the great man that was taken away from your own brother and his mother!!" she yelled at him totally pissed off, and Nathan gulped another heavy lump in his throat, and he couldn't say anymore because he was caught and wasn't prepared to think what to say so instead he nodded to let her know that it was true.._

_Haley gasped lightly as she felt more tears welling in her eyes, and she never felt this such pain in her life since the day she found out about Daunte's accident, and shook her head disappointedly at how her husband kept a secret from her, his own freaking wife!!_

_Nathan finally spoke up, "I was in the dark for whole 4 months drinking away, doing absolutely nothing but watching tv and felt so sorry for myself..I was miserable enough that I couldn't push myself to be strong enough for you and our son, so I thought about all the years I grew up with Dan, and how he pressured me that basketball was the only important thing in your life, so that night when you yelled at me about having nothing if only I didn't clean myself up to prove you both that I could be the better husband and the best father I could be for him, so I was getting ready to visit Dan, Carrie just happened to be there working for our son on her first day of job, and she happened to find out that I was going to see Dan, so that's how she gave me a ride. I didn't go there to have some father/son reunion, I was there to tell him off how he really ruined my life and put too many seeds in my head about how much basketball is important than my own family. So I came there to find a closure so that I can finally move on with you and our son."_

_Haley was listening to him but that didn't change much to her feelings at all because in the end, he still kept the secret from her, and he made Carrie keep hers as well that didn't please her very well. Marriage is supposed to be based on honesty and trust, not some secrets that you thought it was not a big deal because it's not!!_

_"That's not the point, Nathan. It's something you haven't done something that you should have from that day when you did something. You should have told me. How many times do I have to tell you that I would understand if you have a very good reason to visit him? Why cant you just tell me right away? Why is it so hard to tell me the truth? Am I that bad person that makes you feel like you should keep everything from me?!" She explained as her tears fell down on her cheek, and shook her head_

_"I am sorry. You are right. Our marriage should be based on trust and honesty, and I haven't done that. I am so sorry but you gotta to trust me that it was my only and last visit, and I didn't go back ever again since. The reason I am keeping from you is that I want to protect you and spare you all the headache since I was the cause of headache for 4 whole months. I didn't want to add to that level."_

_Haley was about to say more, but Carrie interrupted, "There's more story to tell, your precious husband was having difficulty time to put his pant on, so I helped him to put his pant on in his bedroom. And I asked him that if he was cool with me swimming with bikini since you told me not to wear it anymore, and he told me that you didn't mean anything by that. So is that true?"_

_Haley had enough of it! Every single word coming out of her slutty mouth was a way to twist a knife in her flawless heart, and she couldn't take it more with brokenheart. She finally had enough of it!!   
"That's it! You need to get out of here before I throw you out on the street, and I dont care if there's a car hitting on you because god, you are really evil bitch who would do anything to damage people' feelings just for your own pleasure needs! So, GET OUT NOW!!" as she pointed her finger to the exit telling her to leave or else!_

_Carrie nodded, and walked slowly and gave an evily eye to Nathan, and smirked at him that she obviously didn't have any remorse about what happened in this situation, and turned to Haley, and smiled at her painful mixed with anger face expression, and walked out to get her clothes on her way out_

_Haley turned to Nathan in the eyes, and shook her head that she's tired of explantation and she's absolutely tired of his immature behavior that always costs their marriage, and in the end she was always the one who got hurt badly coming from his actions, and that she couldn't bear anymore pain from that. _

_"Nathan, it's obvious that you didn't trust me enough to tell me everything. And that shows that you are not the guy I thought you was. We made a deal that there is no more secrets between us no matter how circumstance it is, but boy you kept making new ones over and over, but worst part is with another woman! The woman who happened to be our son's nanny! The woman who took the job to take care of him, feed him, bathe him, and made sure that he's completely satisfied. That woman who is NOT your wife! But a nanny who worked for us with our payment that goes in her salary! God, I am tired of everything. Dont you realize that I go to work everyday, not because of myself, but because of you and our son! I go to work everyday to earn to support ourselves. I dont understand why I am hurting from this that I have done nothing but work for our family benefits. I took the job to pay off the bills, have enough food to afford to feed our son and ourselves, and a shelter for us to sleep everyday! I AM DOING THIS FOR YOU AND OUR SON, NOT MYSELF!" Haley screamed out as her tears fell down on her cheek and continued, "As I worked for hours and hours while you was playing the house with Nanny Carrie! You was making more secrets with her not caring about how I am going to feel from this. You were too busy not to think that your action might have hurt me! Why is it so hard for you that I have a job that means something for all of us? Am I that selfish? Am I not allowed to work so that I have to be housewife forever? Am I not allowed to be treated with respect? What am I to you? Do I deserve to be punished for something that I haven't done anything to hurt our family but support each other?"_

_Nathan was quiet and shocked at how she ranted everything with her feelings, and he understood what she meant by that because he finally realized that what he has done must have hurt her badly, and he didn't even know what to do.. He felt an amount of guilt increasing in his heart, and he couldn't do anything to fix it because the damage is already done. _

_Haley knew that he would apologize like he always did every time he screws up, and every time that happen, she always forgave him right away without a second thoughts. She always did that because she loved him too much that she couldn't be angry with him forever. She realized that maybe today is the last straw that broke the camel's back, and she couldn't take it anymore. Nathan needs to learn a lesson, a very big lesson, and she thought forgiving him right away would be too easy for him because he would never learn a lesson same time she's still hurting from this, it's too raw that she cant bring herself to look him in the eye knowing that he was also part of that problem that is killing her marriage.._

_"I think that it's better idea if Jamie and I move out of our home starting today, and dont worry you will see him anytime whatever you want on your time. Dont let me stop you from doing that. He loves you and adores you so much. So you are welcomed to come visiting to see our son, but I cant say the same thing about us because from this, it's the last time that I am already fed up with. I have tried to understand why you couldn't bring yourself to tell me, not only that but you was letting Carrie do whatever she wants from our own home! You knew that it was unprofessional and yet you let her do like that especially that our son is in the house, that's something I will never forgive you for that. I am sorry Nathan but.." she closed her mouth as she braced herself for his next reaction because this one would kill both of them badly, "..I want a divorce. And I am going upstairs to start packing and leave.." _

_As she turned to walk away but Nathan grabbed her arm to pull her in front of him begging her with his own teary eyes, "No, Hales, please dont do that to me. .I love you so much. I dont want you to leave. I dont want divorce. I would do anything, I mean ANYTHING you say I will do it just as long as we are fixing our marriage. I know that we have problems, but please dont leave me.."_

_Her tears started to fall more, and she wanted so much to forgive him, so much to run in his arms for comfort and let him fix their marriage but she knew that they did that every time and in the end he still screws up. She thought that if she gave him some space for him to realize what he has done better than begging and groveling, then maybe she would take him back because she couldn't stand this anymore, and what's worst part is that Carrie already got what she wanted..she already worned her way in the family, and acted like she was the wife and mother in the family, and Nathan was the guy who let her get away with it. That's something she would never forgive him for that, and her heart is already broken into thousands pieces, and nobody was there to pick up the pieces, not even her own husband who was the cause of that.._

_"I am sorry but I meant what I said and you need to let me go. You have a lot of thoughts to think about. You really need to let me go. I have to tell Jamie to start packing, and we will go to our old apartment when we were in high school. I'll see you the day when you come to see Jamie. Good Bye Nathan" _

_She kissed him softly as it was the last time they would have done that, and let his hand go from her arm, and walked away in tears to her bedroom.._

_Nathan was standing here in tears as his heart started to break a little bit knowing that this whole falling apart was all his fault and he was too stupid to let it happen!_

Haley was too focused into her serious thoughts about that day not to hear the doorbell ringing, and it shook her out of her zone, and walked to the front door of her apartment to see who that person was on the other side..

As she opened the door and the smile emerged on her face brightly and exciting that she knew that person would bring a lot of happiness in her life...

**Please review!! Wonder who this person is, hehehe ;)**


End file.
